Deviating Diorama
by Matt Ikazou
Summary: After life without a digimon, a mysterious creature turns back time in which Davis lost his family...to find a new evil. Takari, Daikari in next Saga
1. Prologue Beggining

Deviating Diorama by Matt Ikazou  
  
Chapter 1 : Reality blinded by a dream?  
  
{Four years ago}  
  
"Wow mommy! Look at that! Isn't it pretty!?" said Davis, excitement clear in his voice.  
  
The 6 year old Davis smiled, holding onto his mother and father's hand, Jun beside them watching the shining light of the portal leading the digidestined into the portal.  
  
"We're saved..." The 12 year old Jun smiled, tears in her eyes. After these few couple of days under those weird ghosts control, they finnaly were saved by those 8 kids. In all her life, this was this moment was clearly the one in which she was very happy.  
  
"Mommy, will I ever get a creature like that?"  
  
Davis stood looking up to his mother, his eyes wide with hope.  
  
"Perhaps Davis dear... But you do know that doing that will give you a great responsibility? Treating it wrong might lead it to be evil like those ghosts..."  
  
"I promise mommy! I'll do whatever I can!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even after all this time, Davis still hadn't received a digimon. He watched from afar, unnoticed looking as two more kids had become digidestined, and then later on one more.  
  
Every night, the 16 year old Jun heard 10 year old Davis pretending that he was talking to a digimon, she knew it was childish, but she couldn't help but smile at the beliefs and hopes that Davis had of receiving a digimon.  
  
She bickered and argued with Davis all the time, just like the average number of siblings do. Although everyone knew Jun and Davis loved eachother at heart.  
  
***  
  
"Davis! Dinner! C'mon, mom and dad are going to be out at hotel tonight!" Yelled Jun, obviously excited that her parents were out for the night. Despite that, Jun knew she and her brother wouldn't break the rules of having parties or anything like that.  
  
"What're we having Jun?" Mumbled a tired Davis, tired after taking a rest since not too long ago he had just finished playing soccer.  
  
"Pizza, c'mon it's your favorite kind!"  
  
"Coming! Coming! I just want to wash my face first, 'kay Jun?"  
  
Jun laughed, "Alright then, but don't blame me if the pizza's all gone when you come out!"  
  
Davis smiled, it wasn't often he and his sister spent quality time like this.  
  
He stepped into the bathroom yawning and stretching as he turned on the tap, soaking his hands in he lathered his face trying to get himself to not be tired. He stopped as he dried his face with a towel, looking to the mirror, he saw his trademark grin.  
  
Oh how he would grin if he had a digimon... He wanted one so badly. What looked like a blur occurred behind Davis. His eyes widened, he looked around and saw no one. The window was open, he quickly unlocked the bathroom door and looked into the living room. He saw Jun there, being in a headlock by a smirking creature.  
  
"Who are you?!" cried Davis, his anger shown greatly.  
  
"Heh, you can call me a friend. Watch as I turn back time using your sister!"  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
  
"In your dreams kid, ever see an explosion? Well, if you did, you'll see one ten times worse! HaHA! TIME TURN!"  
  
Jun and the creature started glowing blue. As fire erupted all around them, it looked like some kind of movie when they were doing some kind of ritual.  
  
Then, he started falling, and falling, it seemed like an eternal floating through a blue bubble, seeing the past four years through his very own eyes. What seemed like forever, was only ten minutes until he abruptly stopped in mid...er... I don't really know what it was. But in front of him, was that creature again.  
  
"Prepare... For your future and past is about to CHANGE!"  
  
An explosion occurred, and that was the last he saw before he woke up sweating. He looked at his surroundings, most of it seemed normal... From four years ago. He looked at himself, he was... Four years younger, and why couldn't he remember what happened? That was some odd dream he had, it seemed as if he had really spent those four years in real life, all the falls, cuts, and bruises he gained, all seemed so real.  
  
But now, he was laying in bed, for what seemed like 4 years.  
  
He abruptly stood up as he heard a sudden 'thump' and several screams. He ran quickly through the door, and there were his parents and sister being taken away, by bakemon. One tried to grab him but he elbowed it in the head as he jumped out the window to find BelialVamdemon (VenomMyotismon) being restrained by the crests, he looked back to the house where his parents and sister cried out to him...  
  
"DON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU BABY!"  
  
Davis turned around and ran, he ran as far as he could, but he ended up bumping into a 12 year old kid. Tai.  
  
"Hey, you alright?! You gotta run! It's dangerous here!"  
  
Davis glared icily at the goggle wearing brunette "Run?! RUN?! I'VE GOT NO WHERE TO RUN! THIS PLACE ITSELF HAS BEEN CORRUPTED! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S PROBABLY ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL OF YOU! YOU LEFT HIM! THAT.THAT THING TO COME HERE! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU, RUN! OR ELSE YOUR GOING TO PAY!"  
  
Davis slowly took a knife he grabbed from the kitchen out of his jacket, anger showing in his eyes. The digidestined stepped back.  
  
"I hate you... I hate you ALL!"  
  
Lilymon came flying from the sky, scratches all over her.  
  
"What's going on here? Who is he?"  
  
"I-I don't know Lilymon... But please stop him before he hurts anyone!" Mimi was sobbing hystericly, it hurt her to see a six year old boy threatened by them, who were trying to save the world, and he was accusing them of bringing the evil here.  
  
"You got it Mimi! FLOWER RIEF!"  
  
Davis quickly swiped the knife and sliced the rief in half.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!"  
  
"Hey, listen kid, you'd better listen to us, or your going to get yourself killed!"  
  
Lilymon flew up trying to gently grab his arm when davis grabbed her wrist and brought the knife to her neck. Everyone gulped in fear that Lilymon was going to be deleted.  
  
"Stay back... All of you!"  
  
"LILYMON...!" Mimi was on the ground now, weeping.  
  
That's when Kari started glowing a light pink.  
  
"Fear not, digidestined, all will be well..." Kari shot a direct light at Davis, and he widened his eyes, gasping for air. He looked around franticly, as he started glowing blue, the pink light started to fade from him.  
  
"What's... Happening, im losing my powers..."  
  
"I... Won't let this happen...! I will... NOT LET YOU CORRUPT ME!"  
  
A tear rolled off Davis' face as his chest started growing, an aching pain spread throughout his body his chest erupted a blue light straight into the bakemon making it dissipate into a million digital particles.  
  
Davis screamed out in pain as it shot straight at VenomMyotismon, making him scream out in pain, Davis slowly closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was - yes, not VenomMyotismon, but Myotismon, with his eyes glowing green.  
  
"Your world... Is doomed!"  
  
********  
  
Davis gasped for air, he thought it was like what he saw on TV, a continuous dream, but when he looked around, he saw he was in some sort of cell. Could it had all been... Real? But what happened?  
  
"Where...and Who... Am I?" 


	2. Prologue Continues

Deviating Diorama by Matt Ikazou  
  
Chapter 2 : Revealing Reality  
  
It felt like a exposed land of grey fog. A land of true darkness, the grey showing so well, while nothing else showed. A lone boy sat on the cold rocky floor, blank eyes staring into the thick substance. Staring into the void, he heard a beautiful voice calling his name, it sounded like a siren. He closed his eyes imagining himself in a beautiful world.  
  
There was that voice again... Beautiful, truly beautiful...  
  
"Davis... DAVIS! Wake up!"  
  
It was if being pulled from the warmth, being pulled into an empty void full of nothingness. Davis snapped his eyes open as he was face to face with a beautiful young lady with red hair, spiky and more wild then his. Her appearance was like his, although he did not know that since he had lost his memory. When he arrived, he comprehended from his so called 'family' that he had probably lost his memory and was being held captive by some sort of vampire demon thing.  
  
"Davis... Listen, I talked to that thing called DemiDevimon."  
  
"You... Talked to that bowling ball bat thing?!"  
  
"Davis listen! Tonight, when he lights a match, there will be a power outage. The cells will open, and you, me, mom and dad will run. Make sure that no one catches you, understand?"  
  
"Yes... But Jun, why would it help us?"  
  
"He said something about a little boy named TK or something like that... He's coming along with us too."  
  
"O...kay."  
  
Jun walked up to Davis, and embraced him in a tight bear hug, She started crying, the crystal tears streaming down her face hitting the cold floor in a 'splash'. It was clear to Davis that she was crying, but he didn't know why.  
  
"Jun..."  
  
"Listen Davis, no matter what, you have to run. This may even be the last time I can hug you, maybe even see you. Even though you lost your memory, I hope you know I love you."  
  
Davis' chocolate covered eyes were cloudy with tears, he truly knew this was his sister, he was happy to have her as one. His parents, well he had never met his parents (Since he had amnesia) but he was told about them from Jun. He hoped they were as gentle and caring as she said.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The clock striked 7 as from closeby, Davis and Jun saw a match light. As expected, the lights went out and the cells automaticly opened. From beside them, two grown adults emerged. They nodded to Davis and Jun as they all proceeded to run to DemiDevimon.  
  
"What now" demanded Davis' father.  
  
"Come on! Follow me! There's a passage to the sewers close by, we can escape through there and emerge into toy town."  
  
They all nodded as they started running west, unfortunately, a group of gazimon closed in on them  
  
"Lightning strike!" One of them lashed out, and executed a thunder attack from his tail. Fortunately they were able to jump out of the way as smoke erupted from where the shot was.  
  
"Davis, run!"  
  
Jun and their parents prepared to fight to the end to save Davis.  
  
"Mom,Dad,Jun...!"  
  
"Don't worry about us Davis, we promise we'll see you again some day!"  
  
Jun proceeded to push DemiDevimon and Davis down through the pipe into the sewers.  
  
"DemiDevimon! Protect him, please!"  
  
"I will lady!"  
  
Davis ran, pushing his body to his limits, he tried to close his eyes, but the tears kept falling. When he reached a ladder, he and DemiDevimon proceeded to climb, but before they reached the top, they heard three high pitched muffled screams.  
  
"No..."  
  
DemiDevimon looked in sympathy towards the boy. He felt sorry, losing his family and his only friends was hard. DemiDevimon knew what it was like. He lost his friendship to that little blonde boy TK and his little bubble partner. He wanted to renew it, that was why he was coming with Davis.  
  
"Come on kid... We have to go"  
  
Davis only nodded, he could say no more. This was a new start, his first adventure through what his sister called : The Digital World,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Digifanatic :  
  
Dear DigiFanatic,  
  
this is nothing like Starcatcher's 'Dark Future' fanfic.  
  
Mine is where a 'creature' has turned back time and changed the course of the past and future.  
  
Also, Davis has no memories whatsoever except for his 'dream' of the future. After Myotismon re-appeared, something happened to Davis and no longer knows where he is...Or who he is. I hope that will answer your questing,  
  
Oracle of the stars :  
  
Thank you for the compliment!... If saying freaky is a compliment, haha. Anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. The Digidestined

Chapter 3 "The Digidestined"  
  
By Matt Ikazou  
  
* * *  
  
Davis and DemiDevimon emerged from the dark and dreary sewers to emerge into the middle of the forest. The forest was very deep, and had assorted tree's about, the tree's were covered in a light shade of snow, it was in the middle of November Davis guessed. Close by were colorful block walls that gleamed in the moonlight. By what Davis saw, he guessed it was toy town.  
  
"Wow... Look at all those colors... Come, let's go... I don't want to stay out here like this... It's freezing."  
  
DemiDevimon put one of his legs, er claw - or whatever it was on his shoulder and shook his... Head?  
  
"Davis.. It's too dangerous right now, we should camp out. Since it's night, dangerous digimon guards may be wandering the path in which leads to toy town. And you don't want to mess with them."  
  
"Digimon... It's your kind that made me where I am.."  
  
"Davis, not all of us are bad! And you have to believe that! Those who are virus types like me are most of the time bad, but not all might be. "  
  
"Whatever, who cares about those stupid 'digimon guards'. And if your not coming, then too bad for you."  
  
Before DemiDevimon could stop Davis, he stepped onto the path as, what looked like a vine slapped right in front of him  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
Not far was a green plant like creature with a pink wild flower on top of her head. She had wide green eyes that held depression, although there was also a look of determination as well.  
  
Davis was quite scared, he cowered on the ground. As DemiDevimon came from behind crying out.  
  
"Davis! Davis are you alright?!"  
  
"DemiDevimon?!"  
  
A girl with dirty blonde hair and a pink cowboy hat as well as a cowboy dress and pink gloves, a look of sadness as well on her face. She was greatly stressed, and her eyes were red from the lack of sleep.  
  
"Um... Wait, hey you!"  
  
Davis opened his eyes, and blinked puzzled, did they know eachother? It was really silent for what seemed like half an hour when DemiDevimon broke the silence.  
  
"Im Sorry.."  
  
Now Mimi wasn't expecting that. She was expecting him to surprise attack her and Palmon and run off. But now he was apologizing, and it looked like he was telling the truth from the look of sincerity in his eyes. She never thought a virus could be like that, with the exception of Ogremon. But now it seemed to her, no matter what type they are, they can have a heart. The only questing was, who was the boy with him?  
  
"DemiDevimon... Who's that boy with you?"  
  
Davis now stood up, and blinked as he shyly told her his name.  
  
"My names Davis, and who are you miss pwetty lady?"  
  
Mimi laughed, it seemed that his vocabulary needed some improvement, but she was glad. It had been a while since something had actually made her laugh. These were good people, and she could tell.  
  
"Come on, let's get into toy town."  
  
They stepped in the color filled land, it was bright and colorful even in the dark night, the only thing that provided light in there was the moon reflecting it's light upon the white snow. It looked jolly and all, the only thing was it was deserted.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked a puzzled Davis. It seemed like such a jolly place. He didn't know why no one was there.  
  
"I don't know... Come on, let's keep walking."  
  
As they kept on walking, they soon came upon light, since the walls along the buildings were now covered with decorations and Christmas lights.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I know, it's the prettiest thing I've seen in a while."  
  
Although, soon a rumbling noise interrupted their scene of the beautiful town. And from further on, a large shadow appeared in the shape of a giant teddy bear.  
  
"Woah... That's one big teddy!"  
  
Soon it approached although what seemed to had been jolly at once, was now a total gratuitous site. A grey torn up teddy bear, with red glowing eyes and patched parts with a ripped ear appeared. It's smile was not a cheerful one, but a mischievous and evil one.  
  
DemiDevimon knew this digimon, so he proceeded to fill them in.  
  
"Warumonzaemon! An ultimate virus puppet digimon, his heartbreak and bear claw attacks will make you want to surrender."  
  
"Evil! I will destroy! Hug me! Hahahaha! HEARTBREAK ATTACK!"  
  
Dark and grey bubbles emerged from his eyes as they followed a running Davis, DemiDevimon, Mimi and Palmon.  
  
"Small darts!"  
  
A needle shot out by DemiDevimon pierced the bubbles as he glared at the giant thing.  
  
"Demon Whisper!"  
  
As if an astro-projection came out and in from DemiDevimon, WaruMonzaemon clutched his head. His eyes grew wide and he ran off away.  
  
"What did you do DemiDevimon?" Mimi asked, she was quite scared that he was capable of scaring him.  
  
"Oh... Just telling him that he would be ripped apart if he faced us."  
  
"And he believed it?"  
  
"It IS my attack ya know..."  
  
They proceeded to walk in silence, but all of a sudden all the doors opened and a whole bunch of digimon cheering came running towards them. These digimon varied from ToyAgumon, to Floramon, Deramon, leomon, elecmon, kapurimon, clockmon, and a patamon with a blonde haired boy.  
  
"TK!" cried out Mimi, she pounced the young boy and proceeded to hug him.  
  
"Mimi! I was so scared!"  
  
"Shh..It's alright now"  
  
The crowd went up and praised them all. A Leomon came up and thanked them, he appeared to be the leader of the town.  
  
"I thank you for saving our town from WaruMonzaemon, he was once the protector and leader of this town. Until one day the dark lords fought upon our town and corrupted him with their immense power. We have been trying to convince him, but he just kept on going. Then one day our friend TK here came and tried to stop him with his powerful holy digimon. He was no match for him though."  
  
"We're just glad to help" said Mimi, she really was glad to help.  
  
"Please, stay for the night, we shall have a feast to celebrate the safety of our town again!"  
  
And so they walked off, DemiDevimon frowning slightly.  
  
* * *  
  
Davis walked up to DemiDevimon, the little bowling bat digimon just refused to eat.  
  
"DemiDevimon, why won't you eat?"  
  
"Because I can sense something's wrong here. This isn't right."  
  
Then, a blonde bush of hair appeared behind Davis.  
  
"DemiDevimon, is it true about what Mimi told me? Are you on our side now?"  
  
"Yeah Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Are you Davis' partner?"  
  
Both Davis and DemiDevimon scowled at TK as they both cried out at him  
  
"ME?! WITH HIM?! IM NO PARTNER/DIGIDESTINED, I HATE HUMANS/DIGIMON!"  
  
TK backed up a bit, frightened by their outburst.  
  
"Yeesh... Sorry!"  
  
DemiDevimon then sensed something, a dark presence - more then one actually.  
  
"MIMI, DAVIS, TK, PALMON GET DOWN!"  
  
They all ducked as a Leomon just missed with his attack.  
  
"What?! What are you doing Leomon!?"  
  
"HA! Did you really think we were going to help you?! I don't think so! WaruMonzaemon!"  
  
The digidestined and digimon and Davis ran outside to find Warumonzaemon returning. Just as Warumonzaemon was about to take a step further, a bunch of attacks caused an explosion in front of him.  
  
The beast growled in frustration.  
  
"Who dares to attack me?!"  
  
"WE DO!" said a group of voices. Nine kids stood in front of him with a bunch of champions by their side.  
  
"The other digidestined!" cried out Mimi, she was relieved.  
  
"Palmon do it!"  
  
"Right Mimi!" a green light erupted from Mimi's shaking digivice and engulfed Palmon within it.  
  
Out of a light then erupted a giant cactus with boxing gloves.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to...! Togemon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to...! Angemon!"  
  
Once they all digivolved (With the exception of DemiDevimon) got ready to attack.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Garuru Blaster!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Cannon!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lightning paw!"  
  
The attacks approached the dark teddy demon, prepared to block.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I NEED A PROOFREADER!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt : And there you have it folks! There's my latest chapter, and it's a cliffhanger too! *Laughs evilly at the glaring impatient readers*   
  
Digifanatic:  
  
Seee! Told ya! Mine's not like it at all! And yeah, it is a tragedy of what happened to Davis' family  
  
Oracle of the Stars :  
  
Yup, you got mentioned! And yeah, DemiDevimon plays a BIG part in this fanfic. 


	4. Leomon's Story

Chapter 4 "Leomon's Story"  
  
By Matt Ikazou  
  
* * *  
  
"BEAR CLAW!" with a swift swipe of the ripped bear doll, the attacks of his opponents, were eliminated.  
  
"Digi-brats! You shall pay for going against me, I had ruled the digital world once, and I shall once again! HEARTBREAK ATTACK!" This time, instead of releasing the bubbles radiating immense volatile energy, it's red eyes started twinkling then glowing a glowing red, his smile (If you can call it a smile) grew wider with every passing second, then a flash appeared making the digidestined fall back, dazed and shocked.  
  
"We shall meet again!" And with a flick of his wrist, a black warphole assimilated beside him, and he disappeared in a flash.  
  
* * *  
  
Leomon's POV  
  
I can't help but stand and watch, my poor friends, I am truly sorry. For I, once a brave hearted hero, am now a truly un-loyal nightmare soldier of our master, who makes me watch through eyes of a body, in which I no longer posess. Yes, I am there, but not there, my body is possessed by an evil force which has encased me within my own very eyes. A prison to me, watch you all, suffer through the fist of the last of the dark masters, superior to them all.  
  
He had hidden, hidden all along, watched in the darkness, nobody knew about him, not even Piedmon or Apocolypsemon himself knew of this creature. He was created through a virus, a maniacle and evil virus who had once corrupted the whole digital world, all quadrants of which not many know.  
  
There are four, each quadrant was ruled by one leader. A sovereign, guardian, some would say god of the digital world.  
  
Here, it is Azulongmon, to the north, is Xuanwumon, to the west, is Baihumon, and finally, to the east, is Zhuqiaomon.  
  
Each of these gods carried certain elements in which their quadrants are formatted from. Azulongmon, has the power of Thunder and Wing, Xuanwumon has the power of Wood and Water, Baihumon, with the power of Ice and Metal, once again, Zhuqiaomon with Fire and Earth/Mountain.  
  
Though there was one thing in which had more power then them all, it was what had created them, and their quadrants. It was known as, The Light Of Digivolution. The light of digivolution, was a power source formatted into a Matrix Crystal in which gave the power to each digimon to reformat and take a stronger form, although one day there was a dark digimon stronger then all who threatened the power.  
  
So the four sovereigns, had asked the ancient ones to bestow their power to help save the Matrix Crystal, they responded by letting the digital gnomes reformat the crystal into a mere rookie digimon with the matrix crystal embedded in it's forehead, from then on it had been secured in the centre of where all the quadrant's points meet, kind of like Olympeus.  
  
The digimon's name was, Calumon.  
  
Many believe this is a mere story, and there were no such things as digital gnomes, or a matrix crystal, until now.  
  
I, have seen a digital gnome, although I do not know where this 'Calumon' is since I do not know what it looks like, but that digital gnome, beautiful. It had allowed me to digivolve straight from my in-training form to my champion form; leomon.  
  
I had felt power flow within me, a new surge, it was like being just born again. But all this joy and pleasure was soon interrupted when a dark digimon arised, the unknown last dark master.  
  
I, myself have never seen it. Although many claim to, saying that it looked vicious, and had traumatized their very life. And since I have heard that, I do not believe that I want to see this yet to be discovered dark master. From the scene you had saw at the top, you may think that WaruMonzaemon is the dark master, but I do not believe so. The new dark master, had been strong enough to take out all the other dark masters with a single swipe. I do not believe that a simple ultimate may do so to 4 dark mega digimon.  
  
But, even though my body is being controlled and corrupted, I do believe that there is still a chance that the forces of light may be victorious, there are children in this world, old friends of mine. They are known as,  
  
The digidestined. 


	5. The Story Of The Tamoe Highlands

Chapter 5 "Story of the Tamoe Highlands"  
  
By Matt Ikazou  
  
* * *  
  
After the disappearance of WaruMonzaemon, the digidestined had started debating in which direction to go.  
  
"I say we go north, to the Ice Lands and try to find Frigimon" Tai said impatiently, arms crossed, and right foot tapping the ground.  
  
"No way! Let's go to the Yokomon village and visit Meramon to the west on Server! Me and Biyomon would just LOVE to visit them."  
  
"How about we visit Andromon, I want to see if he can upgrade my computer, it's getting kind of slow."  
  
"Pfft, no way! Me and Matt wanna go to Primary Village to visit the babies and Elecmon!". Takeru happily said, he used his strongest puppy eyes to try and convince them... Boy was he evil.  
  
"I admit T.K, that's a good idea... But I would just LOVE to go back to my castle! Lots of food, clothes-" "HEY! I STILL HATE YOU GUYS YA KNOW!" screamed Davis at the top of his lungs, everyone had stared wide-eyed at Davis and gulped.  
  
"Now now Davis..." Tai was stepping back, gulping with his hand scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Davis... There's no reason to hate us, besides... We saved you're hide back there at Warumonzaemon ya little brat!"  
  
Matt glared daggers at Mimi, "Mimi! He's just a little boy-"  
  
Davis pounced on Matt repeatedly trying to punch him, unsuccessfully.  
  
"IM" Punch  
  
"NOT" Punch  
  
"A LITTLE" Punch  
  
"BOY!" ...Crunch.  
  
And so came the sickening blood oozing out of Matt's nose, Izzy abruptly ran and grabbed Davis off Matt as Joe checked for serious injuries. T.K all of a sudden pounced on Davis as they started rolling down East.  
  
"East it is I guess... And we're off to the mountains..." said Izzy, while checking the newly fixed compass.  
  
"How'd you get that fixed Izzy?" Tai asked, "I was pretty sure you hardly had any time to fix it.  
  
Izzy reluctantly sighed, shaking his head, "Well Tai... It just shows, that you're ego can prove to be right sometimes, just a couple of smacks actually did the trick".  
  
******************************  
  
After 10 minutes of trying to pull T.K and Davis off each other so that they wouldn't actually hurt one another, Davis sighed and agreed he would come along since he didn't have another place to travel to.  
  
Davis smirked, he still disliked the digidestined, and he planned to annoy them 'till death. "Are we there yet?"  
  
Joe looked back, "No."  
  
..."Are we there yet?"  
  
Then Matt Iooked back, "No".  
  
Suddenly, T.K and Kari joined in : "Are we there yet?"  
  
The older digidestined suddenly sweatdropped, all of a sudden, Davis stopped and looked around.  
  
"Tai, walking ahead with his eyes practically closed, opened an eye noticing that he didn't hear as many footsteps. He looked back, saw Davis, and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing? Don't separate from us, it's dangerous out here!"  
  
Davis then looked back to the older brunette, "I just noticed... DemiDevimon isn't here..."  
  
Then everyone stopped and looked around, Mimi broke their small silence, "I knew that flying bowling ball couldn't be trusted!"  
  
Just that moment, a flying bowling ball ironically dropped out of the sky.  
  
"Ow... Why that son of a...Huh?" DemiDevimon looked up to see the digidestined.  
  
"You! Where were you?!"  
  
"Tch, I was TRYING to get us some shelter, but them stupid tribe wouldn't let me in."  
  
"You...Were actually trying to help us?"  
  
"Well DUR... See that little patch of green on that mountain?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it's a mirage. Like one of those big tree's that you can go inside of."  
  
"You mean the holographic tree?"  
  
"...Sure, anyways, going inside will lead you to a place that have some special digimon in which I have only heard of in legends. But, I HAVE heard of that place before, it is called the Tamoe Highlands. Many digimon which have a special digivolution that is called, 'armor digivolving' occurs, and then they become a whole new digimon." "Prodigious! Can any digimon do it?" exclaimed Izzy.  
  
DemiDevimon turned to Izzy, "Well, from what I've seen before, no digimon out of the Tampoe highlands have armor digivolved, and these guys don't let just anyone in. Myotismon once tried to raid the Highlands and find out his secret, but the power of light within was so powerful that he could not enter. We heard from a couple of digimon that he enslaved that there was a secret entrance to enter, but no one but their origin of digimon knew about it"  
  
"It sounds like a stupid fairy tail to me" mumbled Davis, he leaned with his eyes closed against a coconut tree.  
  
Palmon squinted her eyes in the sunlight and looked to Davis, "Isn't that a weird place to have a coconut tree?"  
  
It was just then, that Davis weight was enough to pull the poor tree back and break it. Davis eyes widened as he fell back, "EEEEE!"  
  
It was quite a funny site, the digidestined burst out in laughter as a coconut hit his head. The coconut burst open, but not juice or coconut was in it, what was odd though, was that the coconut burst in an exact half, and had a perfectly straight cut. Inside, was actually an egg with weird patterns on it.  
  
"A digi-egg!" Tai raised an eyebrow "In a coconut? The digimon inside must have a hard head, and a soft inside."  
  
Sora's eyebrow twitched as she smacked Tai on the head, "Tai!" Tai rubbed his head, "Pfft... There was no need to hit me you know..."  
  
Davis smiled slightly, "Im going to keep it". It was at that moment that a digivice appeared in his hand, and it was in fact the same shape as the other's digidestined, but his was an orange one, with blue fire inscribed on it.  
  
"A digivice! That makes Davis a digidestined!" exclaimed Mimi, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"A...Digivice? I guess that means... I guess that means that you all aren't evil after all. I mean, im for sure not evil, and if im not evil and I got this, that means digidestined aren't evil!"  
  
Everybody fell down and sweatdropped, "Talk about self-centred..." Mumbled Kari, "Just like Mimi!"  
  
An even bigger sweatdrop appeared on everyone, while Mimi just twitched.  
  
Before a fight broke-out, Tai decided that they should head up to the Tamoe Highlands, and try to get some shelter so that they aren't attacked.  
  
************************************  
  
A lone, but very BIG figure floated within a cage, it's wise eyes staring into a giant crystal ball, this mighty dragon was very tired and weak, it's age was catching up to him, in his four claws were empty, stolen were four digicores.  
  
Another smaller, but big enough figure floated beside the crystal ball, he turned his head to the dragon, "So, Azulongmon, it seems that you're petty servents are getting stronger and stronger, I will make sure that they do not reach as strong as they could be. Their adventures are going to be proven futile, and I will eliminate them before they reach me."  
  
The dragon glared, "You fool! By eliminating me and the other three guardians, you will make the balance between darkness and light broken! The digital world will crumble, as well as every other dimension linked to this one! Do you not see what harm will come if you do this?"  
  
The figure just smirked and floated away. Azulongmon sighed, "The digidestined will be defeated without my help, but I will have help sended, 'he' did not take all of my power..." Azulongmon's eyes glowed white for a second as he called upon the heavens of the digital world. He stared into the globe as figures emerged from the sky.  
  
"Go, my warriors... Help the digidestined in their quest to defeat this evil..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"He is sending his warriors... Go, go and destroy them and the digidestined Ghoulmon".  
  
==============================================  
  
And there you have it folks! This chapter is done, sorry for the postpone, I've been terribly busy like everyone else. I hope you liked this chapter, and the upcoming ones. Many surprises away you!  
  
Review Replies :  
  
Oracle of the Stars : Yes, poor Leomon, he will have a much BIGGER part in this story, but it might be a while, you never know. And don't forget, this is going to be a crossover (Check the summary), so there are going to be more surprises then you think! n.n 


	6. Arrival at the Tamoe Highlands

Chapter 6 "Arrival at the Tamoe Highlands"  
  
By Matt Ikazou  
  
* * *  
  
By nightfall, the group had traveled more then half way up the mountain towards the Tamoe Highlands, and decided to spend the night in their spot. They made a bonfire out of twigs that they found, it was a clear night with the stars shining brightly, with the moon glowing brightly among them.  
  
Davis sat apart from them with Demidevimon, not talking, not standing, but sitting next to another fire the others had created by accident. There, he sat, holding his digi-egg protectively against his chest. "The moon... How is it possible there is a moon and stars when this is a digital plain? Space shouldn't exist!" Davis sighed, it had been a rough day, and the others weren't making it any easier. They had been treating him without much respect and had been pressuring him too much.  
  
He had even managed to almost fall off during an attack of a frightened Sheepmon, luckily for him, Tai and his Agumon had saved him. Tai and agumon were actually the only one's he respected. Sure, there were times in which they had fought, but it was none-sense, and with no point to the argument, so they usually got over it quickly  
  
***  
  
By nightfall, all the digidestined had fallen asleep except for Davis, he was staring at the stars deep at thought when he came to a conclusion "The only way to prove myself worthy is to be worthy... I'll have to climb the mountain myself"  
  
Davis started once again, walking the path up the mountain when he heard wings flapping, and footsteps behind him "Davis?" Davis turned, and saw TK with Patamon as well as DemiDevimon following  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
TK frowned "Your not going to climb up that mountain all by yourself are you?"  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe im not. It's not up to you"  
  
TK walked up even more towards Davis "I think it is, you're a digidestined too you know. And I know, from experience that if we're going to survive, we're going to have to stick together!"  
  
"... I'm still going up you know"  
  
TK laughed slightly "I know, and that's why I'm coming with you"  
  
"In your dreams, Blondie"  
  
TK stuck out his tongue "We're coming with you either way you know"  
  
"I know, but I still had to try you know"  
  
Together they tried to climb, several times did either one almost fall, luckily the other one was able to stop eachother from falling.  
  
By sunset, they had come upon a small clearing, and on the wall of the mountain in the clearing, there was a hole with some plants covering it. Davis, TK and their digimon proceeded to try and get through, when they did, they came upon a giant dinosaur attacking what seemed like a village.  
  
"Dark Tyranomon, champion virus digimon. His Iron Tail will crush you, and his Fire Blast will consume anything in his path. He can't control the raging virus!"  
  
"IRON TAIL!" Dark Tyranomon crushed yet another giant hut with digimon flying and running to safety.  
  
"TK we've got to do something!"  
  
"I don't know... Wait! Patamon, digivolve!"  
  
Patamon was engulfed by a golden light and changed his form into that of an angel.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"FIRE BLAST!" Dark tyranomon's flames shot out at Angemon, luckily he dodged it.  
  
"Angel rod!" He quickly spun his staff and threw it at Dark Tyranomon. Unfortunately, he didn't even flinch Dark Tyranomon knocked Angemon out of the way into the wall and grabbed Davis in his palm.  
  
DemiDevimon quickly yelled in rage and proceeded to try and attack Dark Tyranomon "PICO DARTS!!!"  
  
Small syringes injected in the giant virus controlled digimon, but did not affect him "Iron Tail!" Dark Tyranomon knocked Demi Devimon out of the way  
  
Davis cried out "NO! DEMI DEVIMON! Don't die!... I... Need you, no, I won't give up hope! Please, someone help him!"  
  
A glow erupted from Davis – No wait, the digi-egg Davis was holding. A golden glow erupted from it injected into Demi Devimon as he started glowing too.  
  
"What's... Happening?"  
  
"Demi Devimon... Digivolve to, Wizarmon!"  
  
Angemon came flying out of the hole, ready to combat once more.  
  
"Magic game!" The attack erupted from Wizardmon's scepter right to Dark Tyranomon, and the dino digimon froze in his tracks.  
  
Wizardmon walked up to it, and rested his hands on the digimon. He quickly muttered some words and Dark Tyranomon glowed and reverted back to Tyranomon as he dropped Davis  
  
"GRAHHHH!!" The tyranomon's eyes were still red, and were glowing with rage "FIRE BREATH!" The fire consumed Wizardmon and he reverted to rookie. Davis quickly ran up to the glowing – yet shrinking digimon.  
  
"Demi Devi – What the heck?!"  
  
Oddly enough, Wizardmon did not de-digivolve to Demi Devimon, but a Patamon instead.  
  
"What the heck?! I turned into a PATAMON?!"  
  
"SLASH NAIL!" Tyranomon swiped at Angemon who was getting more and more exhausted  
  
"Angemon! Davis... We've got to do something!"  
  
"Right... Ummm... Uh... Come on digi-egg, do what you did last time!"  
  
Once again the egg started glowing, "Digi Armor energise!" The egg erupted a light into Patamon as he changed forms into a horse digimon with wings, and golden armor all over.  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to – Pegasusmon!"  
  
"Wow! He's beautiful!"  
  
"Ready Angemon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shooting Star!"  
  
"Hand of fate!" "Together, their attacks combined and hit Tyranomon directly. But still, he did not dissipate into data. Tyranomon glowed a purple, but then the glow raised and dissipated as the Tyranomon's eyes growed back to normal. It was unaware of it's were-abouts and just walked out of the place.  
  
The digimon hiding came out cheering, several of them looked exactly like Davis digimon.  
  
"We thank you so much for destroying the evil spiritual powers within that digimon! We would had done it ourselves, but we are only apprentices training from our true masters, and they are away to deal with business in the Holy Council of the digital world."  
  
~~~~  
  
Whoa! Davis demi devimon turned digivolved into Wizardmon, and de- digivolved into Patamon! How did that happen? And the Holy Council? What the hecks that? Find out next time, on Digimon, Digital Monsters! 


	7. Shrouded Eyes

Chapter 7 "Shrouded Eyes"  
  
Matt : Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updates, but I've been getting lazy hehe, lots of idea's spring into my mind at random points... Then I end up forgetting them _;; But 5 minutes ago, a lightbulb flashed over my head!... Literally, my dad just dropped a lightbulb on my head by accident! (We're packing since im moving soon). Anyways, I've decided, that this fanfic is going to be connected to my previous story that everyone was getting pissed off at me for discontinuing it : Digimon : Double Trouble. I know, I know, If you had read it before, you're probably wondering how I could do that. Well, I've got quite a few idea's in my head, and I know exactly how im going to connect the two. Although, Digimon : Double Trouble will obviously need some work, Im going to take it down and re-edit it after im finished with this story, and then we'll see from then, but for now, enjoy the chapter!  
  
By Matt Ikazou  
  
* * *  
  
Davis and TK's blinked, stared, blinked, and... stared. "Holy council?" they both asked in unision.  
  
A digimon that looked like a giant hawk on four feet, with a silver helmet and silver wings walked up. It's eyes, showing much courage and loyalty centered on the four, "Digidestined, do you not know of the mighty Holy Council?"  
  
This was Davis' turn to walk up, he played with his thumbs for a bit, unsure of his words, but then looked up and spoke, "Im afraid we haven't, mr. birdie digimon"  
  
The inhabitants of the village sweatdropped,  
  
"Erm, You may call me Halsemon, young one. For I am one of the many armor- digimon here, we, like your current digimon once had a partner as well, they were the first digidestined to ever come into this world, although that was in ancient times. "Pegasusmon and Angemon had de-digivolved back to their rookie forms to conserve energy  
  
"Back then, nobody had ever known of the word, 'digivolution'. We were all baby digimon. Though one day, these creatures, called digi-gnomes had come out of all the natural and digital plants, or nature in general, and had flew around freely about the digital world, though with them passing by everywhere, we digimon had started to feel enormous power growing within us; most digimon could not handle the power and had exploded into data, returning into their first state as digi-egg. And then, humans happened. Humans had tapped into our system core, and had started tampering with systems, and some even had corrupted programs running about, deleting things in it's path. So we had to adapt, those of us who had stayed alive with the overwhelming power of the digi-gnomes, had transformed or as you humans say, updated, and let ourselves become stronger to protect ourselves. Though, with the corrupt programs, the digi-gnomes had fled and ran to an alternate digital world.  
  
Yet, some of us digimon were not all for protecting ourselves and eachother, they had come to use power for their greed, and had started taking area's for themselves, they would delete any digimon who had stepped even a foot into their territory. That is why, four digimon, knew that they had to do something. Four digimon, the ones that contained the most power out of all, had upgraded, what we now call digivolved, into the highest form. They became the first mega digimon ever, and the strongest of all, we digimon considered them as gods. Those sovereign digimon knew that they had to do something, and that is why, they had summoned children from all over the world who had pure dreams. Those children, had used power that came from their heart to summon digi-eggs that did not contain a digimon, but armor that allowed the digimon to do a special digivolution, and that is what we are, as well as your digimon. Pegasusmon, is a mystical horse digimon that came from the heavens, Pegasusmon was a Pegasus that pulled the chariots of their kind masters who were angels.  
  
And the holy council, in which our masters are in, are digimon of the purest light who protect all of the digital world, and the gates that lead to different directions. They see, and allow things to happen, and try to prevent bad things from happening. And- "  
  
Halsemon was abruptly stopped, by hearing explosions, and screams just outside of the sacred walls, everyone ran out to find the digidestined running to the barrier , panic remarked over their features, behind them were explosions emitting in the air, as dark digimon were combating angel and digimon of the light flying down from the sky.  
  
"Great heavens! What in the digital world is happening?" Aquilamon shouted  
  
"Davis! TK! Your alright! We thought you had been kidnapped! And... Why're there two Patamons?Sora pointed up towards Patamon, puzzled  
  
"That's DemiDevimon!" The whole group of digidestined were baffled with their mouths wide open "WHA!?"  
  
"No time for this, digidestined! Our masters are fighting for the protection of both you, and the digital world! We must combat as well!"  
  
A digimon that looked like Angemon, that had bird like feathers, and on the tip of the wings, were red had come down. It had a white feathered helmet with smaller wings coming out of the side, and was holding what seemed to be a proud golden bird on it's right arm.  
  
"Digidestined! You must aid this in our moment of need! The forces of darkness must not prevail. I am valkyrimon, and I am asking for your aid!"  
  
"Of course we will! No dark digi-slobs are going to beat the forces of light!" Tai exclaimed, his fists were balled up, as he and the rest of the digidestined (except Davis) cried out "Digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon! Greymon... Digivolve to MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!... Garurumon digivolve to WereGrarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!... Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakkumon!... Ikakkumon digivolve to Zudomon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!... Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
Davis' took out his digi-egg and digivice as they both started glowing, the digi-egg emitted a light and it went inside the digivice, once again the digivice glowed as it transformed into a new one that was oval like and had three buttons on the side with a screen on the top.  
  
The egg changed shapes as well, it turned into a red one with flame designs all over and a horn sticking out.  
  
"Eww! The egg turned ugly!.., Oh well, DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE!"  
  
Patamon glowed green as he for the second time, changed shapes into that of a proud horse with armor.  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon!"  
  
Once again the digidestined (Except TK) had their mouths on the floor "Is that you Patamon!?"  
  
"It sure is!"  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"RED EYES!" Twin red beams managed to make their way close to the ground of the digidestined as a Devidramon continued to battle with the holy digimon that were gaining the disadvantage at the moment.  
  
"C'mon everyone! We need to help them!"  
  
Everyone got onto their digimon as they started attacking, Zudomon was flown to the ground by Garudamon as he started fighting the dark digimon down below with other holy digimon that couldn't fly.  
  
One digimon between all the dark digimon was glowing with an unusual purple aura, it was growling from having so much power within that it exploded into a cloud of hazy smoke, when the smoke cleared, there were three of them. It had no mouth, and in it's seemingly only eye which was gigantic, each saw three digidestined. It raised it's arm, showing another eye there, they both glowed for a second, both looking eager.  
  
From it's mind, it somehow spoke out loud "Digidestined... You will fall before me..."  
  
And at the speed of light, it fazed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spooky, is all this really happening? Who is the mysterious digimon? Find out next time, on digimon, digital monsters! 


	8. Appearance of the Demon Lord

Chapter 8 "Appearance of the demon lord"  
  
Matt : Eh.. I prolly won't be updating as fast anymore. Since at my new house, im only going to be connected by Modem x_X;; But I'll still try. And for those reviewing my other story Digimon : Double Trouble, REVIEW THIS ONE INSTEAD _  
  
By Matt Ikazou  
  
* * *  
  
Angemon jumped and flipped over Musyamon and landed while slapping his head with his staff, he then followed with a swift spin kick to his stomach, and a jump kick to the head. Musyamon growled and quickly retaliated by backflipping and slashing his sword in a wind, letting a wave of power emit from it while crying : "White bird sword!". Angemon quickly twirled his staff, using his "Angel Staff" attack to deflect it, Angemon then darted behind Musyamon, and cried out his main attack "HAND OF FATE!" power emitted from his hand, as it absorbed the staff, then a powerful beam of light erupted and destroyed Musyamon, he then quickly proceeded to help Pegasusmon against an Ogremon.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Bone club!" Pegasusmon lifted his front feet, neighing, as he once again dodged one more of Ogremon.  
  
"C'mon 'lil horsie! Come and play with the big scary Ogre! SUPREME..KING FIST!" a light purple aura glowed around his fists, as he tried to pummel Pegasusmon into oblivion, but before he could do so, Pegasusmon brought his feet down on Ogremon fast yelling "RODEO GALLOP!". Ogremon screamed in pain as he was deleted; Davis stood on the branch of a tree cheering Pegasusmon on.  
  
"Pegasusmon! Davis!" TK sat on Angemon's back as they arrived at the scene, "Looks like you got the job done before it started!"  
  
Pegasusmon smirked, yet did not notice when a face appeared on the giant tree Davis was sitting on. The branch Davis was siting on, gagged Davis and stuffed him in his leaf filled head.  
  
"Hey Davis, let's go help the others now... Davis?" TK looked around and didn't see Davis anywhere in site. "Oh no! Angemon! Pegasusmon, we have to find Davis!"  
  
A old and wise laugh sounded out of no where, and then the tree revealed itself. "So you're looking for the boy, eh? Well you'll have to get through me first. CHERRY BOMBS!" From the leaf filled bush upon the tree's head, cherry's flung out and whatever they came into contact with, exploded.  
  
TK flinched as one nearly hit him and Angemon, he looked down at his Digivice for information on the digimon. "Cherrymon, ultimate and virus digimon. This king of the forest sends out his illusion mist to make you think whatever he wants!"  
  
Cherrymon smirked, "ILLUSION MIST!" a fog erupted from his head, and approached Angemon and Pegasusmon, Angemon used his wings to blow it away, and Pegasusmon called out his attack "STAR SHOWER!" to try and attack Cherrymon.  
  
Stars flied straight at Cherrymon, but he simply deflected the attacks, but a name was called out by an all too familiar voice.  
  
"TK...!" Matt came riding on Garurumon as he jumped off and Garurumon proceeded to attack. "Howling wolf blaster! Blue fire was shot out of Garurumon's mouth and onto Cherrymon.  
  
"YOUCH! IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT IT'S HOT IT'S HOT!" As cherrymon was dancing around, Davis fell from the treetop with a bump on his head "Stupid branches everywhere..."  
  
"Davis!" TK grinned, Matt just smiled.  
  
"Now to finish you off Cherrymon! Garurumon, digivolve!"  
  
"Garurumon... Digivolve to, WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Garuru Kick!" Cherrymon was knocked back by WereGarurumon's kick, and was still on fire.  
  
"KAISER NAIL!" (A/N : I don't know Garurumon's English attack x_x) WereGarurumon slashed his claws, letting what seemed like a slash mark in the air. It approached Cherrymon, and cut right through deleting him on contact.  
  
***  
  
Pretty soon, all the dark digimon were eliminated except for a few who were the masters of the apprentices, and the apprentices themselves.  
  
Yet, the ground started shaking as birds starting screaming out; out of the ground erupted a gruesome black digimon, with ripped wings, and one giant eye, and another smaller eye on his claw. It flew into the air, no mouth what so ever.  
  
As if it actually had a mouth, it started speaking to the digidestined.  
  
"Digidestined... You shall... Parish..."  
  
Two others of the exact same digimon erupted from the digidestined, and surrounded them.  
  
"Everyone! Split up and fight one of them! He's a mega digimon, Ghoulmon!"  
  
Angewoman sensed something, and mumbled to herself "Something's not right..."  
  
"DEATH ARROW!" The three Ghoulmon put the three of their nails together forming one giant traugle, and shot out am arrow with black fire coming out of the back.  
  
The digidestined all flew and jumped away just in time to dodge them, they all split up into three groups.  
  
TK, Davis, Mimi  
  
Tai, Sora, Joe  
  
Matt, Izzy, Kari  
  
~~~  
  
Whoa! Intense, Ghoulmon has finnaly made his appearance! But are the digidestined powerful enough to be able to destroy them? And why the heck are there three of them? Find out next time on digimon, digital monsters! 


End file.
